The California Primate Research Center, previously designated as the National Center for Primate Biology, was established in June 1962. Initially primary emphasis was placed on housing, husbandry, breeding, disease control, and development of normal bilogical profiles for he nonhuman primate. In 1972, a program was presented and approved to give primary emphasis to research on selected human health problems for which the nonhuman primate is the animal model of choice. During the past two years, a concerned effort has been made to develop and refine the program in the following areas: perinatal biology, respiratory diseases, immunology, virology, parasitology, and behavioral biology. The perinatal biology program is primarily concerned with fetal development, teratology, and the reproductive system. Respiratory diseases include problems relating to air pollution and other environmental influences as well as infectious diseases of primates, particularly those transmissible to man. Immune response is given special attention. The behavioral biology staff participates in other research programs as well as discrete primatology studies.